I Want You
by Celine The Queen
Summary: Slash.One-shot.A-Ry/Miz. Alex wants Mike but he doesn't want to ruin their friendship.


Muttering several curses words under his breath, Alex made a U-turn to return to the club he had just exited a mere seven minutes ago. Leave it to Michael to get completely wasted, start a fight then drunkenly call for a ride back to the hotel. Alex groaned as the light turned red and it was already too late for him to stop. _Oh if I didn't love you Mike, _Alex caught himself thinking but immediately rebuked himself.

Though it was a total cliché, Alex Riley had fallen for his best friend. Now this would not be a problem save for two big – huge in Alex's mind – setbacks; firstly, both Mike and himself were men and secondly, he was certain that Mike was not gay. Knowing these two things Alex vowed to himself to forget – or at least try to forget – his feelings for the man. Alex thought that the fact that the two of them would no longer be in storylines together would put some distance between them and in turn put a strain on his feeling for Mike. But unfortunately distance only made the heart grow fonder and Alex had a want, a need for his friend. Moreover, Mike still made sure to try to stay close with Alex. Even if they couldn't be seen out in public together – as "rivals" shouldn't be caught hanging out – they still called, texted, emailed and skyped and as if that wasn't enough, every so often they'd share a room, as they did many times when Alex was just Mike's rookie on NXT.

Alex sighed at his useless efforts to ignore his feelings for the shorter man and parked his car outside the club. Not even five steps away from his car he spots Mike being thrown out the back of the club by a couple of bouncers. "Ah, fuck you!" Mike yelled before stumbling away from the door. He doesn't make it very far before falling flat on his ass and then laughing about it. Alex rolls his eyes and walks towards the drunken man.

"Would it kill you to come get me _before _I leave the club and _before _you start a fight with somebody?" Alex asked while helping Mike to his feet and putting an arm around his waist to steady him. Small bolts of electricity run throughout his body when Mike leans onto him.

"Yes…Hic…It would." The shorter brunette hiccupped. Alex chuckled at him as they walked back to his car. He opened the door for Mike and helped him in before going around to the driver's side. After putting the key into the ignition, Alex pulled out of the parking lot and began heading towards the hotel again.

"Thanks for picking me up Lexy…" Mike slurred. Alex couldn't help but shiver and blush slightly at the pet name despite the fact it was probably just the alcohol talking.

Alex smiled softly and looked in Mike's direction for a brief second, "Anything for you Mike…" and – even though he should have – Alex didn't regret saying those words. They just felt so right.

A few moments of silence passed by and Alex wondered if what he said bothered the brunette but he was calmed when soft snores were emitted from the older man.

A little bit later, they arrived to the hotel and Mike was becoming difficult. "Lexy…C-can't you just carry me?" Just because Alex loved him doesn't mean he exactly wanted to carry Mike into the hotel…okay so maybe he did – just to be able to hold the brunette – but that would ruin the plan for him to put distance in between the two of them. Besides, he was too sleep-deprived to do anything like that.

"Mikey, comon' you can walk." Alex took Mike's slightly smaller hand – which of course made him feel those bolts of electricity – and pulled him out of the car. Wrapping his arm around Mike's waist again, the two men began walking, more like stumbling, for the entrance. Mike's weight on his friend kept increasing until Alex finally had to speak up about it, "Michael, quit leaning on me so much or we're both going to look like a couple of drunken idiots instead of just you." Mike listened to the taller of the two and stopped leaning so much on Alex when they got in the elevator.

"Alex," Mike called softly, still slurring slightly. Alex turned his head to the shorter man and quickly realized how close they truly were. Mike's pink, desirable lips were a mere few inches from his own. "Can I…Can I crash in your r-room tonight?" with every word spoken, Alex felt Mike's warm, tantalizing breath.

"S-sure." Alex stuttered and turned his head away after feeling his cheeks grow hot.

The doors of the elevator opened and they walked out. A few minutes later, they found their way into Alex's hotel room. Mike literally crashed onto the bed, letting his arms and legs hang off the edges. Great. Just great. Now where is Alex going to sleep? "Mikey, get off the bed or scoot over or something!" Alex raked a hand though his hair.

"Just get in, Riley…" In one not-so swift move, Mike scooted over and pulled Alex to the bed. The two friends laid face to face; once again the distance between their lips was barely there. "You have such beautiful eyes Lexy." Mike murmured, though he wasn't looking at Alex's eyes. Instead, his cerulean orbs stayed focused on Alex's lips.

"Such beautiful eyes…" Mike whispered yet again, leaning in.

Alex pulled away, even though he really, _really, _didn't want to. "Michael, you're drunk. Don't…Don't do this." The taller man's voice cracked midsentence. He couldn't let this happen. It would only leave him with a broken heart and without his best friend.

The shorter man cupped Alex's chin and whispered, "No, Alex, I want this."

Gently, Mike brought Alex's lips to his own. The taller of the two could taste the alcohol on him but didn't care; he wanted this too. Mike's hands weaved their way through Alex's short hair as Alex wrapped his arms around Mike's waist, bringing him in even closer. Alex felt a light bighting on his bottom lip and moaned, allowing Mike entrance to his mouth. _This is too good to be true_, the younger thought and that's when he remembered Mike was drunk. Wasted out of his mind drunk. He let that slip to the back of his mind as he let the moment progress.

A need for oxygen broke them a part all too soon. "Lexy I-"

Alex stopped him. "Mikey, don't say it." The taller man was scared – more scared in that moment then in any other event in his life. He thought that Mike was going to change his mind. Or that he was going to yell at the younger. Or that this was all just some sick joke.

"Alex, listen to me." Mike whispered, inching towards the taller. "I'm not drunk. Buzzed – really buzzed – yes, but not drunk. I want this Lexy. I want you."

Alex had no idea what to do. Should he believe Mike? Why hadn't Mike told him he felt this way when he was sober? Several other questions plagued Alex's mind. "I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I already hardly get any alone time with you and I didn't want my feelings to push you away any further. And I thought maybe if you thought I was drunk you'd shrug it off if I kissed you and you didn't want it and-"

That was enough of an explanation for Alex. He quickly silenced Mike by kissing him. He was no longer scared because he knew that they both wanted this. They wanted each other.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Although I love reading slash, writing it is still not exactly my strong suit but my Miz and A-Ry muses annoyed me into writing this. Anyways, I hope who ever read this enjoyed it and might even write a review...And check out my other stories...Please and thanks!_**


End file.
